Sólo mío
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras una noche de borrachera, Kenny se obsesiona con el gordo del grupo, sólo que él tiene ojos para otra persona. Escrito por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic se lo dedico a**_ x charlesthepurplehairedpeacock._**

Tuve este fanfic rodándome en la cabeza por muchos días, imaginaba muchas situaciones, más elegí las más comunes para poder hacer el fic.

De una buena vez les advierto, habrá secuestro y violación en los capítulos consecuentes. Además de que este fanfic tiene secuela.

No me gusta el K2 (KylexKenny) y menos en un Kyman, ya que al igual que el Style, me provoca estrés. Y lo digo en serio. =O

Disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

><p>Sólo mío.<p>

Capítulo 1: Una noche de copas.

Era una de esas fiestas, a las cuáles todos asistían sin estar invitados. Tras una hora de haberse iniciado, la música estaba a todo lo qué daba y el licor se encontraba ya siendo consumido por la mayoría de los invitados...

- ¿Qué haces aquí, culón?- Kenny abrió la puerta del cuarto en donde se encontraba éste.

- ¿Tú qué carajos crees, pobretón?- Le gritó molesto.- Estoy harto de todos los idiotas qué están allá abajo.-

El rubio cerró la puerta con pesadez y se acercó tambaleándose hasta la cama, para dejarse caer en ella...

- Dime alguna mierda qué no sepa, gordo.- Le sonrió soltando una risilla.- ¿Y nada más fue por eso?- Le picó las costillas.- ¿No será qué te estás ocultando de alguien, gallina?-

- Kenny, no sé de qué carajos me estás hablando.- Le contestó muy serio el castaño.- Y no soy un gallina, y menos gordo. Ya bajé de peso.-

Ante tal respuesta, el chico pobre se sentó en la cama y de entre la ropa sacó una botella de licor, poniéndose a tomar de inmediato. Cartman sólo lo miraba...

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?- Le preguntó.

- ¿Qué carajos te importa, idiota?- Le dio un trago.- ¡Ah! ¿No quieres?- Le extendió la botella.

- Claro que no, me vas a contagiar tus gérmenes de pobretón-muerto-de-hambre.-

- ¡Buu! ¡Qué maricón eres!- Le dijo.

- No lo soy estúpido.- Desvió la mirada.- Sólo soy precavido.-

- Claro qué lo eres.- Insistió.- Sino, ya estarías pisteando, a menos qué les estés sacateando, marica.-

Molesto por lo qué le dijo, le quitó la botella de las manos...

- ¡Dame acá, pendejo!- Le dio un trago sin pensarlo.- ¡Coff, coff!-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- El rubio se echó a reír al ver qué se llevaba una mano a la garganta.- Eres un puto pendejo, no se toma así, imbécil.-

- ¿Ah, sí?- Le regresó la botella.- ¿Entonces cómo carajos debo tomar, según tú, pobretón de mierda?-

Veinte minutos fueron suficientes para qué, entre ambos, se tomaran todo el licor. Cartman estaba recostado en la cama, mientras qué Kenny sacudía el envase vacío boca abajo...

- Puta madre.- Maldijo.- Ya se acabó.-

- Es qué eres un jodido borracho, Kenny.- Cartman intentó sentarse pero sólo se acomodó boca abajo.- Tú solo te acabaste la botella, tú, solito.-

- Y tú eres un marica de mierda.- Dejó caer el envase al suelo y se acercó al castaño.- ¿Crees qué no me he dado cuenta de la forma en la qué miras el culo de Kyle? A mí se me hace qué te gusta.-

- ¿Gustarme quién?- Le preguntó confundido, ya que estaba idiotizado por el alcohol.

- Kyle, idiota.- Lo señaló sonriente.- A ti te gusta Kyle, ¿no es cierto?-

Pestañeó un par de veces, tratando de decir algo, más sólo cerraba y abría la boca repetida veces...

- Sí.- Le respondió en voz baja, tras un momento de silencio.- Pero, shss, él no lo sabe.-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír, acostándose en la cama.- ¿Qué? ¿Estás esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo?-

- Ehm, sí.- Se sonrojó completamente al admitirlo.- Pero no sé cómo carajo se lo voy a decir, ni qué mierda decirle. Lo he practicado pero nunca lo he podido decir de frente a frente.-

El rubio se recostó de lado, viendo de frente al castaño. Dio un par de palmadas al colchón al ocurrírsele una idea...

- Imagina que soy Kyle.- Comenzó a decirle.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido.

- Qué imagines que soy Kyle, culón.- Le volvió a decir.- Así, cuando te le vayas a declarar no te equivoques, estúpido.-

- Bien.- Acercó su rostro hacia el de él.- _Kyle_.-

- ¿Sí, Cartman?-

Kenny se estaba divirtiendo, ya qué a pesar de que se encontraba borracho, recordaría todo a la mañana siguiente. Y con esto, tendría con qué molestar al gordo por un buen rato...

- Kyle, ehm, yo.- Agachó la mirada por un momento y la alzó.- Kyle, yo, yo tengo algo, algo importante qué decirte.-

- ¿Qué cosa, culón?- Intentaba imitar un poco la voz del pelirrojo.- ¿De qué se trata, _Eric_?-

- Kyle, yo... tú.- Tragó saliva nervioso. Aún cuando se tratara de una práctica, el pensar en el judío lo hacía sentir inseguro.- Tú, es decir, yo.-

- ¿Sí?- Le tomó el rostro con una mano para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

Vio muchos sentimientos mezclados en los ojos de ese muchacho: temor e inseguridad eran las qué más resaltaban. Pero había otro más, el cuál no podía definir claramente...

- Tú... tú me gustas.- Se mordió la lengua un par de veces al decírselo.- Me gustas mucho, Kyle.-

- ¿Viste qué fácil...?- Abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

El beso lo tomó por sorpresa; iba a empujarlo, pero la calidez de su boca hizo qué respondiera de la misma manera, profundizando el beso cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron...

Kenny le echó los brazos al cuello, rodeándoselos, para no darle la oportunidad de romper el momento ardiente y sensual por el qué estaban pasando. Tras unos instantes, tomaron un poco de aire; Cartman se encontraba muy poco consciente de lo qué estaba haciendo, por lo qué no tenía ni idea de qué hacer...

- Kenny, no.- Lo detuvo al sentir qué intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón.

El rubio volvió a besarlo y le mordió el labio inferior antes de darle una respuesta...

- No, soy _Kyle_. ¿Recuerdas?- Le sonrió mientras le masajeaba la nuca.- Ahora, dime. ¿Cómo le harías el amor?-

Era por todos sabido que Kenny ya no era virgen; sin embargo, ésta era en realidad su primera vez con alguien del mismo sexo. Pero con Cartman no se podía asegurar si lo era, ya qué parecía tener bastante experiencia al respecto...

**.~o0o~.**

La mañana siguiente se llegó, haciendo que se despertara con pesadez; tomándose la cabeza con una mano, podía sentir cómo le palpitaban las sienes a causa de la resaca...

- Mierda.- Se quejó molesto.- ¡Carajo!-

- Es normal qué te duela un carajo, estúpido.- El muchacho gordo se volteó a verlo, estaba a un lado de él, recostado sobre su costado.- Aún no sabes tomar correctamente.-

- Kenny...- No sabía qué decirle, no después de lo qué hicieran la noche anterior.- Kenny, yo...-

Semidesnudo, se aproximó a él y unió su boca con la de él, devorándosela con la ansia matutina provocada por la falta de contacto y de caricias. Se detuvieron y le dirigió una profunda mirada...

- ¿Quién carajos se iba a imaginar qué serías un buen amante?- Le sonrió sensualmente mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas.- Qué calladito te lo tenías, gordo.-

- Basta, Kenny.- Lo empujó.- Me duele la cabeza.-

- Y a mí me duele el culo, gracias por preguntar.- Se incorporó.- Pero valió la maldita pena, ya qué lo disfruté mucho, ¿tú no?-

- Kenny, con respecto a eso.- Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose muy incómodo al respecto.- Estábamos borrachos, no debimos hacerlo.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- No entendía de lo qué estaba hablando.- Sólo estábamos "practicando", nada más.-

Cartman comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido qué pudo; no quería estar en esa habitación y menos con el chico pobre...

- Pues fue un error.- Le confesó.- Yo no siento por ti ni un carajo; además, yo no quiero andar con alguien a la fuerza. Antes, me iría al infierno.-

- Ah, ¿hablas de Kyle?- Comenzó a vestirse de inmediato.- Escúchame, Cartman. No es por joderte o algo así pero, ¿tú crees que él se fijaría en ti?-

Guardó silencio, ciertamente no mentía, y él mejor que nadie sabía qué no tenía una oportunidad. Aparte, el ojiverde tenía mucho de donde escoger; y ante ellos, Cartman llevaba las de perder...

- Eso ya lo sé, Kenny.- Apretó con fuerza los puños, aguantando las ganas de llorar.- No hace falta qué me lo digas. Sé que él se fijaría en alguna chica, e incluso en Stan, ya qué parecen uña y mugre. Pero él aún así, aún así me sigue gustando. Y eso es algo que nadie, ni siquiera yo, podrá evitar hacerme sentir.-

Si no fuera porqué lo conocía bastante bien, otro pensaría qué sólo estaba actuando. Pero Kenny sabía que era sincero como nunca antes lo había sido, y sintió una pequeña punzada dolorosa dentro de él...

- Cartman, yo creo...-

- No, Kenny.- Lo interrumpió.- Es mejor dejar las cosas como están, digo, ¿para qué hacer tanto jodido drama? Simplemente no y ya.-

Avanzó derecho a la puerta, sintiéndose mucho peor tras todas las realizaciones hechas. Sólo le quedaba olvidar, llenar ese hueco y el vacío en el qué se había convertido toda su vida. Sintió que lo abrazaban de la cintura, obligándolo a detenerse...

- ¡Con un carajo! ¡Te dije que no, maldita sea!- Más que enojado, estaba frustrado. Involucrarse sentimentalmente con otra persona no era un juego ni tampoco cuestión de risa. Al menos, así él lo sentía.

- ¡Sólo escúchame, con un carajo, gordo de mierda!- Le respondió muy decidido.

Ni él mismo sabía porqué lo estaba haciendo; sus conquistas y aventuras amorosas sólo eran de un rato, por lo qué no duraban más que unos cuántos días. Pero con Cartman era distinto; existía algo en él que no le permitía botarlo así nada más, justo como lo hiciese con las demás chicas...

- Está bien. Habla.- Le dijo muy fríamente.

Tragó saliva, sabía qué tenía qué ser muy cuidadoso con lo que le dijera, ya que el otro estaba demasiado sensible al respecto. Así que se arriesgó, lo soltó y se paró frente a él, con todas las agallas que tenía...

- Hey, podemos seguir intentando. Ni tú ni yo tenemos compromisos y a nadie le importa un carajo de lo que hacemos.- Le sonrió mientras le dirigía una mirada suplicante.- ¿Qué dices?-

- Está bien.- Le respondió tras pensarlo un poco.- Podemos seguir intentando.-

El rostro del rubio ojiazul resplandeció, el oír esas palabras le daban en cierto modo un poco de alegría y ánimos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, cayendo los dos al suelo y lo besó repetidas veces...

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial!- Dijo tras darle un respiro.- Imagina la cara qué pondrán todos cuando lo sepan. ¡Se les caerán los jodidos calzones al suelo!-

Palideció, si acaso había algo qué los demás no debían saber, era que él era gay. Tenía qué evitarlo a toda costa...

- Creo qué sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto.- Lo hizo a un lado.- No me siento aún listo para hacerlo público.-

- ¡Ah, de acuerdo!- El rubio le dio un par de palmadas.- Entonces lo mantendremos en secreto.-

Tras unos instantes de silencio, se puso de pie...

- Bien, me iré a mi casa. Me siento como mierda.- Se tocó la cabeza.

- ¡Oki-doki!- Lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso francés.- Nos veremos después, gordo.-

No le respondió y salió de la habitación. Durante el trayecto a su casa no evitó pensar en su amigo pobre. Sólo había aceptado seguir "intentando" con él por el simple hecho de qué nunca duraba en una relación; por lo qué en un par de días lo dejaría para andar detrás de una chica cualquiera. Sin contar además de qué era el único que sabía lo que sentía por el judío pelirrojo y necesitaba qué mantuviera cerrada la boca. Aunque igual, Kenny no sería de aquellos qué anduvieran contando qué se había acostado con un chico si deseaba mantener su reputación...

- ¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa!- Se anunció al llegar.

No dio explicaciones de nada, comió, se dio un baño y se recostó en su cama, quedándose dormido. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era descansar...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Ah!- Se estiró un poco al despertar.- ¿Qué hora es?-

Quiso moverse, más había algo cálido a un lado de él. Se frotó los ojos y se dio cuenta de qué Kenny estaba dormido en su cama, acurrucado muy cerca de él. Giró los ojos, suspiró y lo movió bruscamente...

- ¿Eh?- Se sacudió ante el rudo despertar.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- ¿Se puede saber qué carajos haces en mi casa y en mi cama, pobretón de mierda?-

- Vine a ver cómo estabas porqué no te había visto el resto del día.- Le explicó.- Además, tu mamá me dejó quedarme si así lo quisiera.-

- Maldición.- Masculló.

Más el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba el pecho, Cartman intentó detenerlo de hacerlo, pero parecía que era inútil...

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Le susurró en el oído tras lamérselo.- Un poco no te hará daño, culón.-

Volvió a besarlo con más vigor en lo que se posicionaba encima de él; Cartman por su parte, se dejó llevar por los impulsos de su cuerpo...

**.~o0o~.**

Pasaron unos cuántos días más; se seguían viendo en la casa del castaño, en los baños de la escuela, o en cualquier rincón oscuro donde pudiesen pasar un rato a solas...

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Dame con más fuerza, gordo!- Gemía al sentirlo dentro de él, deslizándose hacia adentro y hacia afuera.- ¡Sí, así!-

Kenny aún seguía coqueteando con las chicas, pero ya no se acostaba con ellas ni salía a citas, por lo qué poco a poco todos empezaron a notarlo...

- ¡Hey, Kenny!- Stan y Kyle se le acercaron en los casilleros.- Ya casi no te hemos visto, amigo.-

- ¿En serio? ¿Ustedes creen?- Se rió el rubio.- Si siempre salimos en las tardes.-

- Sí, es verdad.- Admitió Stan.- Pero parece qué te estás viendo con alguien, ¿no?- Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.- ¿Quién es la chica?-

No podía decirles la verdad a los chicos por más que quisiera hacerlo, por lo qué sólo le quedaba mentirles, al cabo qué no les haría daño...

- No la conocen, no es de aquí.- Les respondió.- Pero es muy buena en la cama.-

- Bueno, eso no me importa ni un carajo.- Dijo de pronto el judío.- Pero me alegra ver que estás finalmente en una relación seria.-

- Je, ¿estás celoso, Kyle?- Le preguntó sonriente el rubio, sintiéndose más alto que él.

- No es eso. Es sólo qué me alegra ver qué eres feliz.- Comentó sinceramente, haciendo sentir a su amigo pobre un poco raro.- Aunque siempre habrá un pendejo qué nunca podrá serlo.-

- ¿Lo dices por el culón?- Le preguntó Stan y el otro asintió.- Es verdad, últimamente se ve como mierda.-

- Lo más seguro es que algún estúpido plan que se le ocurriera se haya ido a la mierda.- Contestó muy serio Kyle.- Aunque lo único qué le puedo desear al culón es qué le dé una enfermedad terminal y se muera.-

Sintió que una mano lo estampaba contra los casilleros, alzó la vista al frente y pudo ver en esos ojos azules una rabia qué nunca hubiera imaginado qué existiera. Trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero el rubio lo empujaba con más fuerza...

- ¡Kenny! ¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Stan trataba de ayudar a su amigo, pero Kenny lo empujó con su mano libre...

- ¿Kenny?- El pelinegro no entendía el proceder de su amigo pobre.- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué te ocurre?-

- Nunca más vuelvas a decir esa mierda, si no quieres qué te pase a ti.- Apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, como un dobermann listo para atacar.

- ¿Kenny?- El pelirrojo no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?-

Lo soltó, cayendo éste de sentón, y se salió de la escuela sin decirles nada. Stan ayudó a su mejor amigo a levantarse del suelo...

- ¿Estás bien, Kyle?- Le preguntó preocupado.

- Sí.- Se alzó de inmediato.- Estoy bien.-

- ¿Qué carajos le habrá pasado para ponerse así?-

- Ni idea, Stan. Ni idea.-

**.~o0o~.**

No podía entenderlo, ¿cómo era capaz Kyle de decir esa clase de cosas? Sabía qué lo odiaba, más no era como para desearle tanto daño a una persona. Y Cartman aún sabiendo que el otro lo despreciaba a tal grado, aún así admitía qué le gustaba. Se entristeció y más al repasar la charla en su mente, ¿de verdad el castaño no era feliz? Había pasado más tiempo con él y realmente no se había fijado...

- No, él es feliz conmigo.- Se dijo a sí mismo sacudiéndose la cabeza.- Es sólo que los demás no lo entienden.-

Pateó un poco de nieve, él se sentía agradecido con el gordo en cierta forma; ya que además del sexo, jugaban videojuegos, dormía en una cama cómoda y comía hasta satisfacerse. Ciertamente, nadie podía ver los beneficios que conllevaba estar con Cartman, y le alegraba ser el único que se diera cuenta de ello...

- Sí, soy muy afortunado.- Se sonrió mientras abría la puerta de la Casa de los Cartman's.- Hey, culón. Ya llegué.-

Lo encontró sentado en el sofá, dejó la mochila en el suelo y avanzó a él, sentándose sobre sus piernas y besándolo profundamente...

- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco antes de "jugar" realmente?- Le sugirió, mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.- ¿Qué dices?-

Lo sujetó sólo para sentarlo a un lado de él, estaba muy serio y bastante callado...

- Hey, ¿qué tienes?-

- Kenny, necesitamos hablar.- Antes de qué el otro pudiera responderle, agregó.- De verdad.-

Generalmente, no hablaban de ese modo, así qué lo mejor era ir directo al grano...

- Tú dirás.- Se acomodó en el sofá.- ¿De qué se trata?-

Soltó un suspiro y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Luego miró al rubio...

- Creo que ya no deberíamos seguir con esto.-

- ¿Qué?- Se sacudió un poco la cabeza.- ¿Acaso...?-

- Quiero terminar contigo.-

Con esas palabras, sintió que le separaron el alma del cuerpo, era una sensación tan rara, que incluso sentía que podía verse a sí mismo a través de una ventana invisible. Miró al suelo con una opresión en el pecho, ¿acaso así se sentía cuando se llegaba al rompimiento?...

- Yo ya te lo había dicho, no me gusta estar con nadie a la fuerza, y qué no sentía ni un carajo por ti.- Le recordó.- Tú lo sabías, lo sabías muy bien.-

Y era cierto, desde el principio lo sabía y no podía reclamarle nada. El chantajearlo serviría, pero él no iba a caer tan bajo sólo para forzar a alguien a quererlo...

_Quererlo..._

- Tú no te preocupes, culón.- Le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.- Igual, ya me estaba hartando de ser la perra, y extraño meterle mi pito a una puta.- Se puso de pie y recogió su mochila.

- ¿Kenny?- Lo miró intrigado por su reacción.

- Recordé qué tengo algo que hacer, así que nos vemos después, culón.- Se despidió y salió de la casa.

No lo había notado, pero el trayecto hasta su casa era muy frío y silencioso...


End file.
